


Drunk Confessions

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Daisy - Fandom, Hunter - Fandom, Jemma Simmons - Fandom, Leo Fitz - Fandom, fitzsimmons - Fandom, lancehunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: Takes place shortly after Jemma is rescued from the Monolith. Jemma and Leo aren’t talking and are assigned on a mission together at a bar.





	Drunk Confessions

“You’re going to have to talk to each other for this mission so you might as well practice now.” Mack said sarcastically and handed both Fitz and Simmons a file. He was tired of the two ignoring each other like they had last year. Ever since Fitz and Coulson came back from the alien planet, Simmons and Fitz had been neglecting to talk to each other and every room that they walked into seemed to be filled with awkward tension. Fitz nodded silently and took the file, scanning over it with his eyes as Jemma did the same thing. “Talking won't be a problem.” Fitz said but spoke too soon as he read what they were supposed to do on the mission. “Good, Daisy and Hunter will be going you to make sure everything runs smoothly.” Mack said as he walked away. Jemma glanced up at Fitz nervously as Mack left. “Are you okay with this?” She asked softly, fearing his response. They were supposed to go undercover to get intel as boyfriend and girlfriend at a bar. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It’s not that hard to get information and Daisy and Hunter being there should assure that the job will be done.” Fitz said, pretending that he didn’t know what she was talking about and shrugged. Her glance turned into a slight glare but she decided to go along with what he said anyways. “Yes, I’m sure the mission will run smoothly.”  Jemma agreed, and crossed her arms over her chest as she read the rest of the file, her eyes widening slightly. “Well, are you okay with page six?” She asked, her mouth going dry as she continued reading. “Hmm? What’s on page-oh.” Fitz said once he read it. “You’re going to have to do some flirting with Agent Allison Enzi from Hydra so I can steal her phone.” Jemma said, trying not to sound annoyed. “Yeah..and you’re going to have to get upset with me so I have an excuse to flirt with her.” He mumbled, not catching her annoyed tone. 

The Day Of The Mission.

Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, and Hunter walked into the bar at ten o’clock pm ready to execute their plan. “Alright, ready? Our lady is the one in the pearls and jean jacket. A terrible choice of clothing for the bar. Screams old and dedicated to Hydra.” Hunter muttered to try to lighten the mood as he made his way to sit at a booth with Daisy while Fitz and Jemma went to sit at the bar. Jemma tapped her nails against the bar and gestured tot the bartender so they could order some drinks. After all, they were supposed to blend in. “Two beers please.” Jemma said and looked over at Fitz. “Kevin, do you want to do some dancing later tonight? Lets go when the dance floor gets a little more full.” Jemma said, using her fake name. “Mmhm, sounds good Eva.” Fitz half muttered under his breath.

A Little Bit Later. 

After a few drinks, Jemma had forgotten about the mission and was too busy staring at Fitz, noticing his stubble and newly developed muscles. “You look different.” She stated, her words slightly slurred. “I do? Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Simmons?” Fitz asked in a low whisper since he was using her real name. He knew Jemma couldn’t handle her alcohol well and didn’t know how they were going to complete the mission with Jemma like this. “A good thing. I like your stubble. It’s very sexy. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it until now.” She murmured and took a long swig of her drink. Fitz furrowed his eyebrows slightly, not knowing how to respond to her very blunt comment. “You don’t mean that, you’re drunk Simmons.” He said and sighed as she began rambling again. “I always thought you were quite handsome. You know that, right? And I can see why you think you’re my second choice but really you’re not. Will was a good man, yes. But he wasn’t like you. Nobody’s like you Fitz.” Jemma said with a small smile and twirled her glass between her fingers. “I liked our kiss too. Your lips are very soft. I’d do it again you know and how dare you worry me when you went back to that bloody planet! I know you did it to save me but I’d rather know that you’re safe, Mr. Save The Day.” She rambled as Fitz felt his face get hot. “Umm..okay. Alright Jemma. Lets go back to the base, yeah?” He asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help steady her walking. Fitz guided her over to the table where Hunter and Daisy sat and began explaining. “We have a bit of a delay. Simmons is terribly drunk and in’t making any sense right now. Mind if I take her back to the base?” Fitz asked even though Hunter and Daisy were already nodding. “Yeah, yeah, make sure she feels better.” Daisy said with a sympathetic smile. “We’ll handle it, won’t we Hunter?” She asks the British man. “Flirting is right up my ally. It’s the second thing I’m best at. Want to know the first?” He smirks jokingly. “I’d rather not,” Daisy mutters. 

Back At The Base.

“Leo, I don’t feel well.” Jemma muttered at leaned against him. “Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked and Fitz bit his lip. “Are you sure? I could just check in on you if you need me.” He said, figuring that if Jemma woke up with her best friend without any clue as to what happened the night before, she’d freak out. “Of course I’m sure. Come on.” She said and took his hand abruptly, pulling him into her room. Once the door was closed, Jemma smiled a bit and sat on the edge of her bed, moving over to give Fitz room. “Want to go to sleep?” Fitz asked, sitting next to her. Jemma shook her head in response and sighed. “I’m sorry Fitz.” She said and laid down on the bed, tugging on his shirt sleeve so he’d lay next to her. Fitz did what she wanted a laid beside her before responding. “You have nothing to be sorry for Jemma.” He whispered and looked over at her. “See that’s what I mean. I don’t deserve you and I don’t deserve this. The way you’ve been treating me is too much. It’s much better than the way I’ve been treating you, honestly.” Jemma said and gazed up at him, placing her hand on his face to trace his jawline. She thought for a moment before finally asking the blunt question. “Why do you love me?” She asked and tilted her head slightly to the side. Deciding that Jemma was drunk and most likely wouldn’t remember this conversation, he answered her. “Um well, I’ve loved you for a few years now and that’s because you’re perfect. In every way. From the way you scrunch up your nose when you’re upset to when you get all perky and girlish after you discover or learn something new. And I loved how you were never like other people and that you were always okay with being you even though you weren't the most popular girl at the academy.” He said and began unconsciously stroking her hair. Jemma listened intently and rested her head against his chest. “Bloody hell, you’re too sweet Fitz.. Just to let you know, I love you too.” And with that, she was fast asleep.


End file.
